Elysium Threads
These are the threads and interactions that take place outside of the main campaign, between the threads that are associated with the main story. These threads provide further insight into the personal interactions and relational developments between the characters of Jade Roses, Obsidian Nights. All threads are listed by campaign in the closest chronological order below. The Jade Rose : None. Obsidian Nights : None. Moonlight's Lament : None. Crucible of Wolves + Ashurah & Derrick *'Status: '''Complete *'Location: Brujah Haven *'''Between: ''Conflagration'' and her reappearance in Exodus *'Summary: '''After spending the first few days or so alone after her Torpor, Ashurah finds herself at the Brujah haven, inadvertently looking for company. Her Clan Whip, Derrick, manages to tear himself away from his PS3 long enough to come out to the deck and knock--or rather hug--some sense into her. '+ Persephone & Azure ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Toreador Haven *'Between: ''Revelation of Claws'' and Only Stillness Brings Peace *'Summary: '''In light of some recent events, Persephone ventures to the Toreador haven to speak with Azure about what occurred the night they performed the ritual on Marquis Kohnz two years prior, keen to learn how her primogen struggled with regaining and maintaining her humanity. '+ Ashurah & Theo' *'Status: Incomplete *'Location: '''The Streets Outside Elysium *'During: ''Only Stillness Brings Peace'' *'Summary: '''Ashurah has resolved herself to attend Elysium in order to tell her former groupmates that she likely won't be rejoining them. Chickening out just before she gets there, a highly likely ally sees her from the stairs outside and takes it upon himself to badger her about her poorly laid plans. '+ Rielle & Leena ' *'Status: Incomplete *'Location: '''Esthar Library *'Between: ''Only Stillness Brings Peace and Roots That Clutch'' *'Summary: '''Rielle comes to visit Leena at the Esthar Central Library in order to compare invaluable research they have collected regarding the Jade Rose. '+ Samantha & Adrienne ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Tremere Haven *'Between: ''Roots That Clutch'' and Exodus *'Summary: '''In order to find some leverage against Damien and his newly disturbing presence in her life, Samantha seeks out the Tremere Clan Whip and collect some hopefully valuable information. '+ Persephone & Marquis ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Toreador Haven *'Between: ''Roots That Clutch'' and'' Exodus'' *'Summary: '''After the disturbing encounter with the wraith of Tallion Daynor, Marquis finds it an uncomfortable and restless experience to return to his own haven. In need of some positive company, he makes his way to the Toreador Haven intent to search for Azure and finds himself instead entertained by Persephone's gracious presence. City of Shadows '+ Persephone ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Rebel Base Sleeping Quarters *'Between: ''All That Could Have Been'' and Idle Blood *'Summary: '''Overwhelmed by the events of the first night in Alternate Esthar, Persephone takes a moment for herself in her given sleeping quarters. '+ Darjen & Samantha ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Rebel Base Sleeping Quarters (Darjen's Room) *'Between:'' 'All That Could Have Been and Idle Blood *'''Summary: + Ashurah & Derrick ' *'Status: 'Complete *'Location: 'Rebel Base Sleeping Quarters (Derrick's Room) *'Between: ''All That Could Have Been'' and Idle Blood *'Summary: '''Strictly set on finding out the details of her alternate counterpart's death, Ashurah goes to find Derrick to ask him a few questions. What she discovers is a little more un-life altering that what she could have ever expected. '+ Gus & Ashurah ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Rebel Base Hallway *'During: ''Night is the New Day'' *'Summary: '''Out of concern for the mission--and for his friend--Gus lobbies for a conversation with one of the coterie to pass on some information about Samantha that he knows must be kept in mind at all times. '+ Derrick & Samantha ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Rebel Base Armory *'During: ''Night is the New Day'' *'Summary: '''Concerned about Darjen's plans for the future once the Queen is dealt with, Samantha seeks out a conversation with his closest friend in order to warn him of Darjen's intentions to eventually end his own existence. '+ Rielle & Darjen ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Rebel Base / Rift Room *'During: ''Night is the New Day'' *'Summary: '''During the two hour break, Darjen sits alone with one of the coterie's comms and manages to strike up a conversation with Rielle, who has long since been presumed dead in his world. '+ Gus & Samantha ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Rebel Base Control Room *'Between: ''Night is the New Day'' and Our Revels Now *'Summary:' + Marquis & Persephone ' *'Status: 'Complete *'Location: 'Rebel Base Sleeping Quarters *'Between: ''Night is the New Day'' and Our Revels Now *'Summary: '''Persephone seeks out Marquis in the hours of the night before the final confrontation with the Queen and end up sharing a sweet dance that results in a heated--and frankly long overdue--moment. '+ Adrienne & Leena ' *'Status:' Incomplete *'Location: Rebel Base Library *'''Between: ''Night is the New Day'' and Our Revels Now *'Summary: '''Overwhelmed by the responsibility of being the last Tremere in the city, and having learned of her attachments to certain kindred, Adrienne struggles with foreign emotions as she teams up with Leena to round up the research needed for Adrienne's ritual. '+ Darjen & Samantha ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Rebel Base Sleeping Quarters (Darjen's Room) *'Between: ''Night is the New Day'' and Our Revels Now *'Summary:' + Ashurah & Derrick ' *'Status: 'Complete *'Location: 'Rebel Base Sleeping Quarters (Derrick's Room) *'Between: ''Night is the New Day'' and Our Revels Now *'Summary: '''Ashurah, not content with answers she received the night before, opens her big mouth and attempts to dig deeper to understand how Derrick could claim to love her, consequently bringing old, gaping wounds into the bed. '+ Theo & Ashurah ' *'Status: Incomplete *'Location: '''Rebel Base Sleeping Quarters *'Between: ''Night is the New Day'' and Our Revels Now *'Summary: '''Coming to some kind of terms with her team's mission, Ashurah confides in Theo that she will need him to stake Derrick if in the event the Queen goes through with her plan, and Ashurah cannot do what she needs to do. Eyes of the Serpent '+ Damien & Samantha ' *'Status: Complete *'Location: '''Samantha's Haven (Lobby) *'During: 'the one night break in ''Insubstantial Pageant Faded *'Summary: '''A super pissed off Damien finally catches Sam the first night she is back for good from the other side of the rift. He attempts to gain some information, but has no patience. Samantha tries to manipulate him into drinking a vial of her blood, and while she ultimately gets what she wants, it doesn't go ''exactly ''the way she intended. '+ Samantha & Ashurah ' *'Status: ' *'Location: *'Between:' *'Summary:' + Ashurah & Sheriff Ashford Heron ' *'Status: *'Location:' *'Between:' *'Summary:' + Ashurah & Derrick *'Status: '''Complete *'Location: The Brujah Haven *'During: '''The two week break after ''Insubstantial Pageant Faded. *'Summary: '''In which Ashurah fucks up everything between them, like a pro. '+ Ashurah & Theo *'Status:' *'Location:' *'Between:' *'Summary:' + Ashurah & Persephone ' *'Status: *'Location:' *'Between:' *'Summary:' Category:Current Story Category:Completed Story